a teachers story
by Serenity Dragon
Summary: did you ever expect Snape to have a girfreind? well he dose now! follow as harry, ron and draco go though him memorise to find some wierd and halarius facts about there poitions master!
1. ron is an idiot

A Teacher's Story Part One  
  
When They Met  
  
AN: These stories follow the life on Hogwarts teacher, Servius Snape. Part One shows how he meets the love of his life and reveals a tragic truth about his childhood. Even though this story first starts in the 3rd person with Harry Ron and Draco you may find some dairy entries or thoughts from the two main characters, Servius Snape and Megan Ordune. The certain character's initials will designate these special insights.  
Thanks for reading!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
We all know that Harry took a look at Professor Snape's memories in the 5th book. Harry just couldn't resist another peek. This time he has a few people with him. It's Christmas Holidays and half of the teachers are out. Thankfully so is Snape.  
"Ron! Ron, wake up!" "Wha... What is it, Harry. I'm sleeping." Ron looked at his watch. The glowing light showed 3:47 AM Dec. 20. "Ron, I was thinking." "Yeah, and I was thinking about sleep. Now I'm glad we've had this time to share our thoughts and bond. And I'm even gladder that it's over. Now let me sleep." Ron rolled over and pulled the crimson covers over his head. "No, Ron, I was thinking of last year. It gave me an idea." "Tell me in the morning, why don't ya!" "Fine but tomorrow we're going to class." "I'm not even going to ask what that was about."

The next morning Ron bounced down the grand staircase and into the great hall. "Finally! You're here!" Harry placed his fork down at the sight of his friend.

"Yes, I'm here. Now what's with this 'grand idea' that you had to wake me up at 3:40 to tell me about?" Ron sat down and helped himself to a generous portion of eggs and ham. "OK here goes. Last year I looked into Snape's memories."   
"Really, what did you see?"  
"That's not the point. The point is that Snape isn't here. And that means we can take another look."  
"Sounds cool. Good thing Hermione isn't here. She'd definitely have something to say about this."   
"True, but she isn't here."  
"So... when are we going?"   
"Right after breakfast if you want."   
"Cool!" Ron shoved spoonfuls of egg into his mouth one after another. Little did they know, that a certain blond haired menace heard the whole conversation. Well let's see whom we can get in trouble today. He thought to himself. Harry and Ron stepped into Snape's office and looked around. Of course, so did the unseen Draco Malfoy.

"Where d'you suppose he keeps his Pensieve?" Ron started to poke around into cabinets and draws. "I think it's in that cupboard there." Harry pointed to a set of doors high above their heads. "Way up there?! No way FORGET IT! I'm not getting up there!"  
"Oh don't worry, Ron. You don't have to.


	2. ok now draco's an idiot!

Chapter 2 "I don't know how you talked me into this!" Ron was on his hands and knees struggling with Harry on his back. "Just hold still. I almost have it. Besides if you had gone to that body building camp, like your mum said, you wouldn't have this problem." Harry handled the stone basin with a tender touch. "Man, Hermione better get home soon. You're starting to sound like her!" "Shut up and stop trembling!" Harry, to Ron's relief, stepped onto the floor. Draco was waiting for just the right moment to step in and bust them. "Wow! Snape's definitely upgraded his Pensieve." Harry admired the shining stone basin. "What do mean, Harry?" "I read about these new Pensieves in the Daily Prophet. They actually let you interact with the people in the memories. And you don't have to stick by the person having the memory." "Really?" "Well... what do we have here, Potter?" "Malfoy!" "You've got that right, Weasly!" Draco Malfoy casually strolled into Snape's classroom. Wearing his usual smirk on his pallid visage as he ran his fingers through his own slick hair, giving him an even haughtier aura. As he trotted up to the table where Ron and Harry stood with the Pensieve he tripped over heaven knows what. Unfortunately they never knew what Draco tripped over because he knocked them all face first into the Pensieve. Draco Ron and Harry found themselves standing on the grounds surrounded by people. "Brilliant, Klutzo! Bloody BRILLIANT!" Ron threw his arms up in exasperation. "Great! I'm stuck in the past with Potter and Weasly! This can't get any worse!" "Oh shut it, Malfoy!" Harry leaned on the trunk of a twisted birch tree. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you. You just had to follow us. And you just had to trip over God knows what and knock us into the Pensieve!" "What about you two?! If you morons wouldn't have been sneaking around in the professor's office, I wouldn't have followed you!" "What are you guys talking about?" They all turned to see a redhead about sixteen years old, standing over Harry. Next to her was a brunet with bright blue eyes. "Would you bug off!" Draco waved her away and flopped down next to a rock, obviously stressed out. "Don't mind him he's... on a hangover." Harry stood up to greet the stranger. "I'm... Greg Mortan that's Ralph Gypsim," he said pointing to Draco, "and Jordan Roabons." He added suggesting toward Ron. "Well, Hi! I'm Lilly Evans!" "Yeah, me Megan! ME MEGAN! ME MEGAN! The blue- eyed girl bounced up and down. Oh my God, Harry's mom is HOT! Ron thought to himself. His mouth was hanging open practically to his knees. "Dude, your jaw broken or something?" Megan sat next to Ron and casually flipped his jaw up with her finger. "Uhhh... glad to meet you Lilly." Harry was too shocked to be talking to his mom. "And me right? Me too, huh? Ya glad to meet me right?" "Yeah glad to meet ya mudblood, now back off." "Shut it... Ralph." Ron stood up. "Excuse me but I'm a pureblood. And the fact that Lilly's parents are muggles does not mean anything!" "Like he said, he's on a hangover." "Ya know he looks remarkably like Lucious Malfoy." "Yeah imagine that." Malfoy said as sarcastically as he could. 


	3. dang harry your moms fine!

Chapter 3 "Ugh! There goes James again!" Lilly looked over her shoulder. When everyone else looked they saw an almost exact copy of Harry sitting torturing a lanky pale figure. Who was now lying crumpled on the ground. "That James Potter makes me sick!" "I thought you liked him?" Malfoy suddenly looked curious at the traumatic love life of others. Either that or he wanted something juicy to torture Harry with later. "Oh please no! He's such an obnoxious jerk! I actually have a boyfriend." "Awwww." Ron whined to himself. "Who?" "Lucious." She replied simply. Harry glared at Draco who now looked like he was about to throw up. "Well enough about that. I've gotta try to put James in his place." With that she walked off after the group of boys who were laughing at the crumpled figure. "As they trotted off Megan turned around. "Hey, did you know you look like Lucious Malfoy?" "Dang Harry!" Ron said after Lilly was out of earshot. "Your mom is FINE!" "Weasly that's disturbing." "Like you can blame me? She is our age. And well..." "Don't even think about it, Ron. I don't want to end up having red hair." Ron began to snicker at what Harry was suggesting. "Both of you shut up! You're making me sick!" "Honestly, Malfoy," Harry began to roll his eyes, "a big lady killer like you. Let's ask what Hermione thinks about it." "Potter I'm warning you! That Megan girl was a bit odd though. Wasn't she?" SS: That Potter! I swear one day I'll get him back for what he's done! That arrogant pig head! If he weren't a Quiditch star he wouldn't be so high and mighty. And what does that Evans think she's doing? I don't need help from a filthy mudblood like her! Why doesn't she just get with Potter? Then she can keep him busy. She really needs a life. Ms. Goody-goody muggle-born drives me crazy with her "noble deeds." I wonder, though, why her friend, Megan, stayed off in the background. Normally she tags along with Lilly wherever she goes. That sometimes gets them both in trouble. I heard that Megan actually got banned from lunch after starting a huge food fight. A glob of spinach and macaroni mix hit Professor McGonagal and just that landed her in detention for a week. I even heard that they want to ban her from detention.  
  
MO: I feel so bad for Servius. James is such a jerk! What makes him think he could push people around? Even though he called my best friend a mudblood, Snape still looks so sweet. I bet he didn't mean to be so bitter to Lilly. He was probably just embarrassed to have a girl defend him. I know I hate it when girls defend me... wait. Did that make sense? Hmmm... I'll have to think about that a while. Wait, I already am. OK problem solved. 


	4. somtimes it's good to get detention

Chapter 4 "Hey, Harry." "Yeah, Ron." Harry, Ron, and Draco sat under a tree watching Snape fuming after his run-in with James. "I just thought you'd like to know that you're glowing." "What?" Harry looked down, as did the others. They all found themselves to be glowing. "Look, Snape's moving!" Draco pointed to Servius walking into the castle. "I think we're going to another memory." Ron said this just as they evaporated into a cloud of green smoke and reappeared in the castle. A sixth year girl was walking down the hall, way after hours. Harry checked his watch and it was 10:00 PM. "What was that?" The girl turned her head toward a series of shouts coming down the hall. "Sounds like Filch strung those stall taggers by their toes again. "NOW GET OUT!" a deafening shout preceded a tall limp figure being thrown into the hall. "Servius?" The young girl whispered. She followed him down to the entrance of the Slytherine common room, so did the boys. "Servius wait up a second!" "Wha-? Oh hey... Megan, right?" Snape turned to face Megan, revealing a bruised and scarred face. "What happened?" Megan's face filled with concern. "Don't worry about it." He turned away and said the password. "No. I will worry about it." She grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face her. "Tell me what's wrong." MO: Today I was coming back from detention. I swear one day they're liable to ban me from it. I'm there so often and always screw up something. Like the time I had to use the quill that cuts into your hand. I ended up doodling on my paper. Now I have little stick people up and down my right arm. But enough about that. I was walking down the hall and I heard a yell. It sounded like professor Ranovious Snape. But I wasn't sure. What I saw then proved it was. Servius stumbled into the hall. I followed him to see what was wrong. He was really beat up good. "It's none of your business." Again. Snape turned away. Megan spun him around and grabbed his tie. She pulled him toward her and kissed him, and kissed him, and still kissed him. This is starting to get boring. And then Megan finally broke away. "Now as your official, unofficial, girlfriend, I'm making it my official business. Officially. "Ewww, Professor?" Draco was disgusted that a teacher could actually show emotion. "I've got to go." Servius rushed off into the common room. The picture swung shut, keeping Megan from following. SS: What was I supposed to do? She just waltz up and started giving me the third degree. I couldn't have told Megan the truth, how my father beats me. I remember how she bounded up to me. Her long blond hair was wavy, because she had it braided the day before. The gentle ways caressed her face made her look so angelic she was practically glowing. Although it could have been make up. No. She doesn't wear makeup, doesn't touch it. I overheard her roommate, Caroline, trying to convince her to do her 'colors'. Whatever that means. I don't think she needs the makeup. I'm even surprised she had her hair braided. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. She makes me want to tell her the truth, tell her everything. She makes me want to spill me soul to her. I don't know. I need to sort things out. 


	5. chocolate pudding? PLEZ!

Chapter 5 "Well you're back late." Caroline sat crossed legged on the bed, between Megan and Lilly's beds, when Megan came into her dorm. "I had business to take care of." "Yeah, yeah I know how that goes." "How what goes?" "Well normally at ten thirty at night you're bouncing of the walls asking for chocolate pudding. Now you're abnormally quiet." "I don't always ask for chocolate pudding at ten-thirty." She protested. "Sometimes I ask for vanilla!" "I mean I can sense there's a guy involved." "A guy? You're nuts!" "Yeah right. It's as obvious as Lilly and James one day hooking up. Don't try to fool me." "What ever. Hey Caroline, speaking of Lilly, where is she?" "I don't know. James popped in twenty minutes ago while she was sleeping. He lifted her over his shoulder and said he'd return her within the next hour." "Oh. Hey Caroline, one more thing," Megan was lying face up deep in thought. "Yeah, Megan?" "Ya got any chocolate pudding?"  
"Harry how do you suppose we get out of here?" Ron was sitting on the bed in one of the Slytherine dorms. "I really don't know, Ron. But it's a good thing we figured how to stop the interaction sequence." "Yeah." "I actually think I've read something on this." Draco was leaning against a dresser. "Wow, you did anything but gloat, Malfoy. That's surprising." "Shut it Weasly. My point is I know how to get out." "Fine how do we get out?" "Well, Potter, if you knew anything, you'd know that we can't get out of here." "WHAT?!" Ron jumped up. "You do know, Malfoy, that if you disappear in a memory, no one would find out!" "Ron, chill for a second." Harry turned. "Malfoy, what do you mean by we can't get out of here?" "I mean that we have to go through all of Professor Snape's memories before a portal opens to let us out." "Well, at least we can get some great blackmail opportunities." Yeah, Weasly, then I'll have to report you for unauthorized entry into a classroom." "Well we might as well seize the opportunity if we have to wait." "I guess you have a point." Ron suddenly sat up. "Harry, you're glowing again." "I'll alert the media." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM!" "Bloody hell... what was that?" Ron jumped at the sound of a scream. "Well why don't you just mind your own business, Ms. Ordune?" A crash followed a low hissing voice, filled with hatred. "Or why don't I just tell the headmaster what's been going on between you and a certain student?" "You wouldn't!" "What makes you think I wouldn't? You were found abusing a student, but not just and student. He's you son for heaven's sake!" "Get out of this office now, you little brat!" At that second, Megan Ordune came flying out into the hall and slamming into the wall. She sunk down and began to gingerly rub her arm that hit the wall. "Hey, Potter," "Yeah, Draco." "Shouldn't the professor be around him somewhere? It's his memory and we're not in the interacting stage." "Well her obviously must be here somewhere." Megan stood up and walked away, passed Harry Ron and Draco then stopped around the corner. "I couldn't do it. I thought I could do it but I can't." They peered around to where Megan stopped. "It's Ok, baby you tried. You didn't have to do it, but you tried." They found Megan leaning into the arms of their potions teacher. The next day (or memory depending on how you look at it), the Gryffendors and Slytherines were having potions together. The crew walked in to find Servius Snape sitting in the back desk in the musky dungeon classroom, and Megan two seats in front of him. "Today class we'll be learning to create aphrodisiacs or love potions if you wan to use the common name." Professor Ranovious Snape briskly walked into the room. "Well maybe you should use it on you- know who." "Who? Voldemort?" Caroline and Megan began to argue incessantly over whether or Megan should use a love potion on Snape or Voldemort. "MS. ORDUNE! Why, may I ask, are you talking in my class?" The professor's head turned quickly away from whatever he was writing on the black board. (Which coincidentally was green. Go figure!) "Because I always talk in your class. And I don't know if you noticed but she's talking to." SS: No! Don't back talk. He's in a bad mood. "Megan I'll be expecting you tonight in detention." "Well what about her? She was talking too!" "Well no doubt, you were the source of the problem, like you always are." His mouth twisted into a sneer. He new he had the little brat where he wanted her. "Well fine." "Good now if you don't mind we'll be getting back to class. MO: What's his deal? Yeah well actually I know he's still cheesed off about last night. I always talk in his class and he just now decides to give me detention. Ya think he would have realized that detention doesn't work! And now he keeps droning on about something or other. Don't worry; I'll make sure I put him through a living hell tonight. Evil laugh inside of mind "Megan, why are you laughing?" Caroline leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm not laughing." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes." "No. I'm practicing my... deep yoga breathing exercise." "What ever." Caroline turned back around to listen to the endless buzzing sound that came from the professor. Or at least it was just a buzzing sound to Megan. "MEGAN! What are you doing?!" Professor Ranovious turned, yet again towards her. "Just doin' my yoga sir!" She then hopped out of her desk and on to the floor where she twisted her body into a complicated form. "Get back into your seat. NOW ORDUE!" The words hissed out through clenched teeth. "Fine, but when I get arthritis because of lack of movement in my young age, I'm gonna take a lawsuit and shove it up your butt!" "Get in your seat!" MO: I'm sort f wondering why he gave me detention for talking and not for threatening to shove a lawsuit up his butt.  
  
At detention that evening Harry Ron and Draco went into the room unseen. "Sit sown!" Ranovious practically spat out his words as he tossed a large black quill onto a desk. "OH COOL! It's the etchy quill!" Megan sat down in the desk, deliberately flopping down hard enough to break the chair. "Oops!" She said in a mock surprise. "I'm sorry, Professor, it broke." The professor tried not to look to aggravated. He didn't want it to spoil his plan. He knew that his time would come and hers would end soon enough. "Just move to another seat. I'll have Filch fix it later. Just do your detention work." He hissed out his response, not surprising that he was the head of Slytherine. "What do I have to write this time mista R? I shall not talk in class, even though I do it every day and just get detention this time because the teacher beats his kid." "Watch your tongue before it lands you in bigger trouble." Megan stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. "Sorry, teach, it just happening." "You'll right, 'I shall keep my nose in my own business'." "I'm sort of getting the feeling that this isn't about the talking in class." "You are a bright one are you?" "Yup! In fact I got187 O.W.L.s last year." The professor slammed a bottle of acid-green ink on her desk. "Be careful what you say. You wouldn't ant to land yourself in more trouble, would you?" "Well I wouldn't, but with my luck and hyperactive-ness I probably will." "Just write!" "Well fine!" As Megan began to write on the scroll the usual words began to etch into her skin. She didn't flinch because she was used to it. Again and again she dipped the quill into the unfamiliar ink, leaving a deeper and deeper wound. "This is getting boring, Harry." Ron whispered. "Yeah, Potter, I'm leaving." Draco and Ron strolled out into the hall. "Wait guys! I'm coming!" Harry began to run after them, leaving Megan alone in the room with the Professor. Harry Ron and Draco will not be appearing in the story for a while. Let's just say Ron had some business with a certain girl. Cough 'Lilly'. And the others were busy trying to stop whatever he was doing. An hour later, Megan walked out of the classroom to find Servius waiting in the hall. "What are you doing? It's after hours." Megan asked. "I wanted to make sure you made it out okay." "Make it out okay? What do you mean? It's just detention." "Yeah, but it's detention with my father. And that can mean anything." They both began to walk to the dorms, for fear of getting caught. "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be out after curfew. You'd get detention. You know your father doesn't like that." "Yeah I know." He slumped his shoulders and looked down. It wasn't a pleasant thinking of what his father would do when he was mad. "But I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's a risk worth taking." He brought his eyes to meet her shining blue eyes, which should be called jewels rather than eyes. "Awwww! That's sweet of y— yawn." Megan leaned against the wall when they reached the Slytherine entrance. "Are you okay, babe?" Servius helped her back onto her feet. "Yeah. I'm just a bit---" Megan fell to the floor, unconscious. 


	6. Madam Pomfry, you have to help me!

Chapter 6 "Megan... MEGAN! Oh God! OH GOD! What am I supposed to do?!!!" Servius picked her up and ran down the hall. "Hospital... gotta go to the hospital wing!" He panted as he skidded around corners. "Get back here!" His father yelled as he ran past the classroom. "Madam Pomfry! Madam Pomfry, you have to help me!" "What is it, child?" Snape burst through the doors of the hospital wing with Megan in his arms. "Megan... she... fainted!" He was still panting from the long run. "Well don't just stand there: bring her here!" Madam Pomfry examined Megan. "How did it happen?" "I think my dad had something to do with it." "A professor? That's nonsense, pure twaddle! A teacher would never harm a student!" "I'll prove it!" Servius looked at Megan, from her head on down, until he found the writing on her wrist. It was glowing a sickly green! "Acid ink." He whispered under his breath. "What? Speak up, boy!" "It's acid ink." He looked up from under the strands of hair now falling in his face. "It was used along time ago as a form of torture. When people would write with those cutting quills, the acid would penetrate the blood stream. It would start to eat the body away from the inside." "Are you sure?" "Positive." He was, by this point, getting pretty choked up. "How do you know?" "Don't worry about that now! She's dying! We need an antidote!" "Right, I'll get some ingredients from the potions lab." With that, she raced off to Ranovious Snape's classroom. He won't help. I'll have to get the cure myself. Hold on, Megan. Just hold on. 


	7. there's nothing i can do

Chapter 7 "Professor! We have an emergency!" Madam Pomfry burst through the door of Ranovious' office. "Really. You don't say." He looked up from his papers, not surprised. "Yes. If what I hear is correct, a girl was infected by an acid ink." "That is unfortunate." He could barely keep back the sinister grin from creeping onto his face. "Yes. Do you have the antidote?" "No I'm very sorry." He lied. "I had to send the last batch to St. Mungo's Hospital. And I fear that it would be a waste of time to prepare another batch. It would take to long, and the girl would surely die," this part he especially liked, "before we could fix more." "Right." Pomfry walked out of the office, defeated. Ranovious followed her back to the hospital to check up on the unfortunate patient. Meanwhile, Servius ran to the owlry with a quill and parchment. He planned to send a letter to Megan's dad, whom she said was a doctor and pharmacist at St. Mungo's. When he reached the olwry he laid the parchment on a windowsill and began to write. Doctor Ordune, Megan hurt... acid ink. Please send antidote NOW. Sending fastest owl. Sincerely, Servius Snape, student Ps. will explain later.   
He scribbled the last bits of the note and tied it to the fastest owl, a large barn owl on the highest perch. He then practically threw it out of the window. "Ordune house, FAST! Don't come back without a package!" He yelled out of the window at the owl that was almost out of sight. He ran back to the hospital wing to find his father standing above Megan's bed. Madam Pomfry was nowhere in sight.  
"Get away from her!" His face became livid with rage. "Heh. Well look what we have here. It's little Servius. Come to save Ms. Ordune, your little girlfriend." "Get away NOW!" He snarled through clenched teeth. Beads of sweat dripped off of his face. "You always were a softy, weren't you boy? The world doesn't have room for spineless trash like you or your little love, here."  
Servius looked down at the professor's hand. In it was a bottle, which he identified to be some type of poison. "What are you going to do with that bottle?" Like he needed to ask? "Come now, boy. I'm just making things easier. You wouldn't want her to suffer, would you? We can both win. She won't suffer, and I'll have her out of my was all the quicker."  
"Arghhhh!" Snape charged at the bottle trying to knock it out of his dad's hand. "Come now, you're just making things harder." Ranovious picked him up by the collar and tossed him on the floor. "Wha-?" Megan dreamily lifted her head at the shout. Luckily the professor was too preoccupied with Servius to notice.  
He bent over the crumpled Servius. He then pinned his son to the floor with his foot, adding more and more pressure, crushing him. Megan ran out of bed and tackled Ranovious pounding on his back. He turned around and threw her against a medicine cabinet. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth. But when she tackled Professor Snape he dropped the bottle of poison, smashing it. He looked at Servius, shivering on the ground, unable to move. "Hah! Together forever, really?" He picked up Snape and dropped him next to Megan.  
"Professor Snape!" Dumbledore strode into the room, accompanied by a large barn owl. "What, may I ask, are you doing?"  
  
SS: I remember being thrown. I was next to Megan. I could barely recognize Dumbledore's voice talking to my dad. No. He's not my father. He can't be. There's no way. Is this the end? Am I really going to die, right next to Megan? Life seems so unfair sometimes. She was the one who got to know me. She was the one who understood, the one who helped me. She was the one I loved. Why did it have to end like this? She could have been happier if it wasn't for me. We could have been happy, together.   
The voices faded away. Ranovious was being hauled away. With his last bit of strength, Snape grabbed Megan's hand. It was icy-cold. He held it close to his chest. Pull through, Megan. Please, God, let her pull through. He prayed these words over and over, again and again. Please, God, let her pull through. Then the world went black. Darkness engulfed his mind and body. He was all-alone. Megan wasn't even there. He was vaguely aware of the icy hand close to his heart. 


	8. is megan ok! MAYBE!

Chapter 8   
SS: The next thing I remember was waking up. I was in a bed. The soft white sheets were a welcome guest for my sore body. Where was Megan? Did she survive? Did the medicine come in time? These questions race through my mind but I rarely know where I am.   
Snape awakened in the hospital bed. He sat up abruptly and looked around. Bottles that had spilled out of the cabinet when Megan went flying into it were now picked up. Everything was in order. If he didn't know better, he'd think it was all a dream and he was here because of another run-in with James. But he did know better. He remembered what happened. How his father tried to kill Megan with acid ink, and then wanted to finish the job with poison.  
He remembered Megan racing to help him, and maybe paying the ultimate price for it. Was she okay? God, he hoped so! Then he saw her. Megan was lying in the next bed! How was she? Was she still alive? He jumped out of bed and stood over the sleeping Megan. Was she just sleeping? "Megan? Megan?" He anxiously watched her. She looked so peaceful lying there.  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." Her voice was weak and frail, but it was obvious that she was happy to see Servius. "THANK GOD!" He grabbed Megan, who was just starting to sit up. "You wouldn't believe how worried I was! But you're okay! Oh God! Oh God, you're okay!" "Yes, I'm fine! Chill for a sec." She began to laugh. That beautiful laugh was music to his ears. He grabbed the back of her neck and began to kiss her... and kiss her... and kiss her. Okay this is getting boring! "As beautiful as this may be, you two," Madam Pomfry walked into the room, "and as much as I'd hate to break up this tear jerking moment, you both need your rest." Thank you Madam Pomfry  
"Uh... right. Sorry." The blushing Snape went back into his own bed. But he was too excited to lie down, so he sat up with his hands in his lap. "What time is it?" Megan, too, sat up and looked at Pomfry who was now pouring some liquid into two cups. "It's 6:15. You've been asleep for two days. Megan gave a low whistle. "Whoa... two days, that's a long time." "Yes. But it's good that you're awake now. The Headmaster would like to speak with both of you." They gave each other a worried glance.  
As if on cue, Dumbledore pushed the heavy doors open and walked in. "There he is now." (Thank you Captain Obvious. () "Well I'm glad to see you both are up." He pulled up a chair in front of the two beds. "Now we're all aware of what happened last night." "Yes sir." They responded simultaneously.  
"First I must say that your father, Ranovious Snape," he said to Servius, "was taken to Azkaban Prison. He was found to be a disciple of He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Second, I'd like to thank you both for bringing this to our attention, even if it is a bit late. And last of all I believe I need to hear the whole story, from the very beginning. That would be your job, Servius." Snape glanced at Megan then gulped. He began to tell the whole story.  
His father had been a death eater for ten long years. He threatened to kill anyone who told. That's why he'd beat his family, to remind them. Eventually he wound up talking about when he met Megan, how she found out about his secret. He told Dumbledore about how Megan literally saved his life two days earlier. And he was about to get into how great and beautiful and awesome Megan was when he was stopped. "I think I have the whole picture, Mr. Snape. You should be grateful Servius was here, Megan. He was the one who alerted your father to get the antidote." Megan looked at Snape and smiled. "You actually contacted my parents?" "Yeah." Wow! The last guy didn't even talk to my parents, or eighteen brothers, until at least three months after we were dating. I think it's because my and my brothers are just plain weird.  
"I also need to ask you," Dumbledore turned to Snape, "where did your father obtain the acid ink?" "He made it. Every night he'd go into the Dark Forest and found the ingredients. When someone would catch him he said he was getting supplies for the next class." "Right. Thank you both. Megan, you have visitors." And with that Dumbledor was out of the room, in walked TWENTY people, two adults and eighteen guys ranging from twenty-ish to about three years old.  
"SWEETY! We were so worried when we received the letter!" The woman ran up and hugged Megan. "Yeah, it was a good thing that I just had a fresh antidote made at the hospital." "DOG-PILE ON MEGAN!!!!" "NO! Back off! Your sister's sick." The lady, who he now figured to be Megan's mom, stood in front of the bed blocking the herd of rampaging boys.  
"And this must be the young man who sent the letter that saved our baby's life!" "Mom! I told you not to call me baby!" "DOG-PILE ON THE HERO!!!" Now Megan's dad came to block Snape's bed. "DOWN BOYS! DOWN! NOW SIT, STAY, GOOD BOYS."  
"We just wanted to check up on Megan, and especially thank you, ummm... what's your name?" "Servius Snape, sir." He reached out to grab the outstretched hand when Megan jumped into his bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, my big strong hero." She said sarcastically while trying to feel the non-existing muscles on his arm.  
"Oooooh!" All eighteen brothers gasped together. "Megan has a boyfriend!" Man, they really dug that whole talking together thing, until one stepped up. He looked like the oldest. "Not to make you fell uncomfortable, Servius, but do not get any funny ideas with my baby sister!" "Chase! Leave the poor boy alone. Megan's old enough to know what she wants." It took both parents had to restrain Chase.  
"Yeah, Chase, back off." Megan got up and gave Chase a push. "Megan! You're too weak to start fights with your brother." Her dad guided her back to her bed. "Says who?" She crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip, making her look about ten years younger. "Like we said," her mom piped in, "we wanted to pop in to check on you two." "Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Ordune." "Oh please, call us Mark and Wendy." "Okay." They both headed for the door followed by the posse of brothers. When they saw that Chase wasn't following along, they had to drag him out by his ear.  
"Sorry about that, babe. Chase is the overprotective-big-brother type." She jumped back into his bed. "Heh, so I noticed." "But... he's not here now." She had that mischievous look on her face. "Neither is the rest of that mob. It may be a good idea for you to rest while you can." "C'mon I don't need to rest." "Yes you do. Now get back to bed." He's kissed her then carried her two feet over to her bed. "Well fine." She laid her head down on the pillow and was soon fast asleep.  
Snape listened to Megan's steady deep breathing. He watched her chest rise up and down in a steady pattern. He looked up to see the ceiling fan whirl round and round in a hypnotic way. He heard to steady ticking it made. Everything seemed to be trying to put him to sleep. Every sound was singing an unknown lullaby. Even the pain-stricken groans from the other beds made him sleepy. He too was asleep within minutes.  
The next morning they both awakened to the sound of Lilly and James arguing. "What are they doing here?" Snape moaned under his breath. "Lilly!" Megan shot out of bed. "Well I see that you're feeling better." Lilly backed away a bit. Not everybody likes to have people an inch away from their noses. (I bet Snape and Megan would beg to differ, though. ()  
"What's he doing here?" Megan looked at James with disgust. "Oh, well I came to see how you and Servius were doing and he followed me again. Uh, how are you doing, Snape?" Servius sat up. "What's it to you, mudblood?" James charged at Servius. "Watch it Snivlius!!" "James don't even think about it!" Megan stood up to block James. "What is it Snapey-Boy? You have to have a girl fight your battles for you."  
Megan sat on Snape's bed and whispered in his ear. "Come on. Please try to accept Lilly. I can't stay around if your mean to my friends." "Fine." He looked to Lilly. "Sorry about that... Lilly. I really mean it." "Aw, it's no biggie." "Yeah you better be sorry!" Megan had to jump up again to restrain James. "Why did he follow you here, again?" Megan had stopped protecting Snape and had gone back to asking questions. "It's none of your business, Ordune!" James sat down in a nearby chair, and was relaxing with his hands behind his head. "It will be her business if I tell her, James." "Right." He had just enough time to dramatically roll his eyes before the chair, which he was balancing on two legs, fell over. Lilly signaled Megan to another room. Megan fallowed. She knew that the only time Lilly told her something with no one around it was juicy! "So what is it? C'mon Lil I'm dying over here! Tell me!" "Fine." Lilly turned. You tell she was excited. "Well, James has been bugging me extra because... drum roll please... Remus asked me out!" Megan could not believe what she was hearing! "Remus. Remus as in Remus Lupin!" "Yes!" "As in Wolf-boy, Remus!" Lilly made a face. "How did you know he was a werewolf?" "Well that's simple." Megan replied. "There's little that I don't know. I found that out years ago." "Really, he only told me yesterday." "Wait a minute! What about Lucious? What happened to him? Cuz I'm telling ya Lilly, you don't look like the person to be with two guys at a time." Megan was about to go into a huge speech about if Lilly was cheating on Lucious when Lilly interrupted. "He dumped me because he thought I was with James. But later someone told me it was because he really wanted to be with that to be with that stupid, inconsiderate, arrogant, boyfriend st-" Megan put her hand on Lilly's mouth. "Stop right there! You know it's my job to carry on about something for no apparent reason!" "Fine!" She pushed Megan's hand away. "He wanted to be with Narcissa. So I was pretty distraught about the whole thing. Then James sent Remus to come ask me to go out with him, AGAIN. Lupin saw me crying so he sat down and started to talk to me, ya know comfort me." "Really, what did he say?" "Oh, mostly that Lucious is a pigheaded conceded ratfink." "Ah, I see." Megan pointed her finger in the air as if making a great discovery. "Yeah well, we started talking and then the rest is history." Lilly finished her story. "Like all of this happened within two days! I mean come on! First you break up with Lucious, whom you've been going out with for a year. Then Servius and me get hospitalized. And now Lupin asked you to be his girlfriend." "Yeah that backstabbing Remus, I'll never forgive him for it." James appeared in the doorway. "How is it backstabbing, James? It's not like I was actually yours in the first place." Lilly glared at him. "Yeah but it's the principal of the matter! I guy doesn't just take his best friend's girl from under his nose!" "Like you can actually talk about principals, Potter! Besides I've said it before, I'm not yours! And frankly I never will be! I'd rather be with Remus, or any guy in the WORLD for that matter!" Lilly walked out of the room. "Later, Megan." "Now come on, Evans! Don't walk out on me like that!" James jogged off to follow her. Megan walked through the big wooden doors and into the other room. "I'm going to take a little nap, sweetie. I'm a bit tired." She lay in her bed, and closed her eyes. Snape too pulled the cover over his head. In the distance he heard Potter calling out to Lilly. "Good night, Megan." She lifted her head. "But it's not night." "Right." Snape turned over to see Megan already asleep. Man, the other day must have really exhausted her. For once everything seemed right. His father wasn't around to cause trouble. He and Megan were alive. She was lying in the bed next to his. Lilly and James were arguing over something or other. He was very much alive and in love. For once he was sure everything would be all right. For once, everything was perfect. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Bu tone word kept replaying in his mind, perfect... perfect... perfect.............  
  



	9. comming over this summer

Part Two AN: This portion is about how Megan gets everybody and herself in big trouble. But she always ends up saving the day. (Hence the title.) Like the previous part of this whole story, this part is the third person with first person insights. In this story you might hear more thoughts than those of Snape and Megan. This time though, Harry Draco and Ron will not be here. You'll be introduced into a whole mess of new characters so try to keep up and do not hesitate to flip back to find out whom everyone is. ENJOY! Chapter 9   
"So you cleared it with your mom right?" Megan and Snape walked down the hall. It was about a week after Megan discovered Snape's secret and sent his father to Azkaban. Summer was only two weeks away and classes had ended for the year. "Yes. She said I could go." Megan had invited Servius to her house for the summer. It really wasn't a big deal to her parents because her eighteen brothers were always having their girlfriends over.  
"If you're coming over, it'd be a good idea to know my family." "How am I going to do that?! You have like thirty brothers!" "Actually I only have eighteen." "Only! That is definitely a matter up for debate." "How about you meet me outside, by the lake, at four." Servius gave a low groan. "Oh, fine!"  
A half hour later, Servius waked up to the lake to find Megan already sitting there. "I can't believe you'd do this to me." Megan looked up at Snape. She begins to fake cry. "I try to welcome you into my family. And you don't even have the consideration to show up on time!" She buried her head in her hands and began to 'sob'. "Babes, it's only 3:30! I came early!" She pops her head. "Okay then! I'm fine! Let's get started!"  
Snape sat down next to her. "So where do we start." "We'll start with my parents." Megan pulled out a large photo album filled with pictures of football players a messy kitchen, and one particular picture of a little boy streaking in a playground. She turned the page to find it filled with pictures of a woman and man, which he supposed to be Megan's parents. Her mom had brownish red, curly hair and hazel eyes. She had fair skin with rather chubby cheeks. Her dad was tall and broad with muscles coming out from every place imaginable! His blond hair and blue eyes proved where Megan got most of her physical traits. He had a strong chin and nose, very much unlike Megan's delicate chin and slender nose. In the picture they were at a football game barking orders at guys in shoulder pads and team jerseys. Snape didn't know much about football. But from Megan's talk, he identified it by the huge guts tackling each other and the oval shaped ball.  
"My father coached seven championship football teams before becoming a doctor. They lived in the U.S.A. but moved here after Danny was born." Megan's voice protruded his thoughts as he was studying the picture. "Which one was Danny?" "Ummm... I'll get to that later." She then returned to the album. "My mom coaches four different sports teams. It all depends on the season."  
"Right, so if your mom works and so does your dad, who does the cooking and cleaning?" "The chef, butler, and maid do all of that. Who else?" "Don't you have to be rich to do all of that?" "I guess we are rich. Now back to the family. My dad likes it when you act really buddy-buddy and stuff. Ya know, play the whole macho thing." He gave her a concerned look. "Right, Megan." "Okay we'll work on the whole macho thing. Now Mom likes polite boys. She likes it when you offer to help out with stuff, like doing garden work." "How does that play into the whole manly thing?" "Hmmm... I don't know. I guess you'll have to be two completely different people depending on who's around." "But what if they're both in the same room?" "Hmmm... hmmm again... just don't talk, simple enough!" "Whatever." "And they're not that uptight on the whole flirting thing. Well not as much as Jason." "Onto the brothers! There are eighteen of them. We like to think of it in three levels. The fist group of six is Chase, Randy, Johnny, Rob, Bob, and Carl. Those six are the flirts and romantics." "I never would of thought of chase being a romantic." Servius remembered the little visit in the hospital wing. From that moment he knew getting on Chase's good side wouldn't be easy. "Yeah he's married. He just doesn't want anyone getting near his baby sister." "Really." "Chase is married and already in his own house. He and his wife, Brenda, visit during the summer. The others have girlfriends and sometimes they'll stay the weekend. Chase is twenty-two. Randy and Johnny are twins. They're twenty-one. Rob, Bob, and Carl are triplets at twenty years." "Okay. I think I'm getting this." Megan flipped a page. "Next there are the Dannies. The next six brothers are named Danny. There's not much else to say about them, except that they are the brains, to a certain extent. Well, they're not really smart. They're the smartest of the other brothers." "So how smart are they?" Servius asked. "Let's just say if they get anything lower than a 98.99 A they get spanked. I think they haven't gotten any lower than a 98. Everyone else can get a 97. And I can only get a 99!" "And they're not smart, you say." "Well, they are compared to me! The first two Dannies are twins at nineteen. The next two are eighteen. And the following set is seventeen. Then that leaves me at sixteen. The Danny section is all twins." "How many twins do you have in your family?" "I don't really know. I never stopped to count." She flipped the page again, revealing a group of pictures of just her, riding bikes and falling, and falling some more. With another flip of the page Snape found himself looking at five boys wrestling and the sixth one sitting on a rock. "What's with the rock dude?" "Oh it was yoga/mediation day. I guess it would be better to explain him later. But the Donnies are the video-gamers. They each have there own game cube, play station one and two, pinball machines, and various Nintendos with about fifty gaming cartridges each. The oldest Donny had multi-personalities. He's in love with his rock, so remember not to touch it. The youngest Donny has a weird way of talking which would be easier to understand if you hear him yourself. The oldest Donny is fifteen. The next is twelve. The third oldest is nine, then eight. The youngest is four." "Wait, how come I never saw any of your other brothers here?" "My parents tried to send all of us here, but the school said they wouldn't be able to handle more than one Ordune." Servius snorted. "It makes sense." Megan looked up. "What is that supposed to mean?" "Megan, be realistic. I'm having trouble dealing with just one of you. I'd hate to see what your brothers would do to the school." "You're right." She returned to the album. "Anyway, they all love sports, and dog piles. Football is their favorite game. They all love to eat. If you can, try to stay away from the oldest Donny on Tuesday." "Why?" "You'll soon find out." Snape was getting tired of this. "I have to go now." He stood up and brushed off his pants. "I'm taking... remedial transfiguration." "But I snuck into McGonnegal's grade book last Monday. You don't need remedial transfiguration." "Well... it's not as much remedial as it is... extra credit!"  
  
(Yeah, like anyone will believe that!) "Well that's different. I totally believe that!" (Okay, I'm wrong. Wait! I'm the author! I can't be wrong! Wait a minute! I was wrong about that cuz I was wrong about her believing him! That means I was wrong again! This is too confusing! Back to the story! ... Stop reading this! NOW! BACK TO THE STORY! SCRAM!) Servius walked off and so did Megan. Where he actually went, no one knows. Megan went strait to the dorms. She pushed open the large wooden door to find Lilly sprawled out on her bed sobbing. "Lilly? Lilly what's wrong?" Megan sat down on the bed. "Serbiouc... seb dat... hiccup Lemus... rift... hiccup ubnutter gorl." Her voice came out muffled from the pillow." Megan sighed. "You're being a bit vague. You'll have to be clearer than that." Lilly sat up. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears were streaming down her face. "Sirius said hiccup he saw Remus kissing another girl." Her voice got cracked up and she began to sob uncontrollably again. "I don't see the big deal. Chase kisses his friends all of the time." "You... don't get hiccup it. He was kissing her as in REALLY KISSING HER!!" "OH UH UH! Who's the unlucky, no-good, gonna-die, best-friend-boyfriend- stealer?!!!!! I'm gonna need a name, eye and hair color, retina scan to track down that tramp and bash her face in! Either that or I can get Chase to do it. And that wouldn't be all too pretty!!!" "He didn't see her face. It was stuck on Remus' the whole time." Megan stood up and creepy background music started to play from somewhere. "There's only one way to figure out this mystery! This is a job for..." The music got louder. "Would you shut up already!!!" Megan through a conveniently placed shoe and chunked it. "OW!" A nerdy kid with a tuba walked up with a huge bump on his head. "Like I was saying, before I was so RUDELY interrupted. THIS IS A JOB FOR... BUM BUM BUUUUM...Sherlock Megan and her sidekick...ummm. Hmmm I'm gonna need a sidekick, won't I?" Lilly silently nodded. Megan was on her way to supper when she saw Snape in the hall. "How did your extra credit thing go, sweets?" "Ummm... good, I guess. How was whatever you were doing?" "Not good, not good. It was not good. It was down, depressed, miserable, despondent, and unhappy." "And that was redundant. Why was it so not good, down, depressed, ECT?" "I don't know if I should tell you." He put his arm around her shoulder and said, "C'mon, you know that you can tell me anything. And if you can't, then that's a sign of poor communication. And I would have to suggest couples' counseling." "NO! That's okay! I'll tell you! Well, Sirius told Lilly that Remus was cheating on her." "Humph! Neither James nor his friends could keep out of trouble. Now James has his friends terrorizing poor Lilly too." "Well maybe it wasn't Remus' fault. She could of forced him into it." She theorized. "Who is she?" "There's no name. No one knows who she is, except for Remus." "Then why don't you ask him?" "He wouldn't admit to cheating on his girlfriend." Why would anyone want to be with Lupin if he's with Lilly?" He inquired. "Well duh! That makes him unattainable. Everyone knows that unattainable boys are so fascinating, and therefore ten times more attractive." "Well why aren't I ten times more attractive?" "Ummm..." She couldn't really find a quick answer. "Because no one would dare take you from me. Now if you don't mind, I have to find a sidekick. Bye!" Oh boy. That's Megan for you. He thought to himself. SB: I remember going into the library. Since classes were out, I wanted to get a head start on next year's curricular. Boy it sucks to have great looks, grace, talent, and brains. But back to the point. Even though I'm normally the point of discussion, especially with the ladies. I was looking for a book on bulksweed in potions. I found something better though. I found a secret magazine stash. You wouldn't believe the pictures in those babies! I was looking at a particularly interesting one of an American supermodel in a wet bikini when I saw something a bit more interesting. Someone was making behind the shelves. I peered around to se who it was. Who it was I wouldn't believe! Remus was kissing some girl! I didn't see her face, but that was definitely Lupin. I went back to tell Lilly. It wasn't pretty! She was all sobbing all over me and getting my shirt wet! I hope it doesn't shrink. I bet James is gonna flip out! He'll probably say something like; "A guy doesn't steal his best friend's girl right from under his nose, then goes and cheats on her!" "Hi do you wanna be a sidekick?" Not five seconds after leaving to find a sidekick she was heard yelling at random people. Most of them were running away from her. "I don't get it. Someone must want to help me! HEY YOU!" She spotted a pale, scared looking first year. "You wanna be a sidekick?" "What do you want with me? I'm scared!" The boy began to whimper and tremble. Megan decided to tune it down a bit. Otherwise no one would help her. "Sorry I scared you. I really need someone's help." The little boy got up from the fetal position he was previously in. "Well if it'll get me friends, okay, I'll help you." "Nobody said anything about 'friends'. I'm talking sidekick! You shall be sidekick to Sherlock Megan. What's your name anyway?" "Jack Watson!" (Wow! Talk about ironic!) 


	10. sherlock megan needs a sidekick! Watson!

Chapter 10 "Good, from now on, I'll call you Watson!" "Okay!" "Let's go Watson. We have a crime to solve." Megan left, pulling Watson behind her, and completely forgetting supper. Which is bed because she hadn't eaten all day. She was banned from lunch and breakfast. "Waaah!" Watson screamed as Megan dragged him up the stairs and into the girls' dorm. "I'm not supposed to be up here!" Watson covered his eyes and shouted. "Chill out Watson! We need to be up here." Megan walked up to Lilly's bed. She was still sobbing. "Lady, what's wrong." Watson sat down on Lilly's bed. "Who- who's that?" Lilly sat up. "I'm Watson." He replied. "I'm Megan's sidekick." "Hey!" Megan interrupted. "It's SERLOCK Megan to you, Watson!" "Right. I'm Sherlock Megan's sidekick. We came to help you." "Let Megan tell you. I'm too depressed to talk about it." Megan then told Watson all about what happened. "Oh my!" I hope your noticing that this kid is a bit sensitive. Megan paced the floor trying to think of what to do next. All the while, Watson was talking to Lilly. A few minutes later, Megan was still pacing and Watson was still talking. "Look, Lilly. If he going to do that to you, he is obviously not appreciating you. And if that's the case, he doesn't deserve you. And you don't deserve the torment he's putting on you." "Thanks kid." Lilly whipped her eye. "Come on, Watson! We don't have time for all thins psycho mumbo jumbo. I've gotta plan!" Megan whisked out of the room, again, dragging Watson behind her. "But he was actually helping me." Lilly said after Megan left the room. "Well, that's Megan for you." "What's your plan, Sherlock?" Megan looked back at Watson who was flying behind her. "We're going to talk to Lupin." "Well I could've told you that. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. It's plain common sense." "Watson, don't ruin my moment. It took me a half hour to figure that out." "Fine." 


	11. lupin where were you on the night on jan...

Me: tiptoes down the hall into little room with a big door that say 'character volt mwahahahah! j.k: security! Me: so close so close gets thrown in jail so I guess still no thing is mine crys  
  
Megan and Watson reached the Gryffendor boy's dorm to find Lupin sitting on the bed fiddling with a loose string on his shirt. "Alright, buddy! Spill it!" Megan burst through the door. "Whose the girl from the library?"

"Megan, what are you doing in my room? And what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, buster!" Watson threw himself on Remus and began to pound his head.

"Back down Watson! We don't kill him, yet." Megan pulled him off of Lupin.

"Like he said, don't play dumb. We know you were kissing someone in the library."

"What are you talking about? Lilly and me haven't been in the library together since that group project in divination. And nothing major happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really?" Watson echoed Megan. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I know you haven't been with Lilly lately. We're talking about someone else. Sirius saw you. And let me tell you, Lilly's not taking it lightly."

"Lilly's upset! I gotta get to her now!"

"Hold it right there! We all know Lilly's hurt, thanks to you! You're just going to sit here and answer our questions." She threw him on the bed. "Yeah, answer our questions." Watson pulled out a lamp from someplace or other.

**"Where were you on the night of January 49th? What was your motivation? Who was your accomplice? What is the color of my underwear? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?"**

"Down, Watson. If you're not going to answer our questions, Lupin, we'll find answers elsewhere! Come sidekick, we fly! Or... walk." Megan grabbed Watson by the hand and dragged him out of the room


	12. mr black?

me:cool spy music plays ok first i have to blow up the volt with these neto bombs i found bomb: 3...2...1...BOOOMMMM! j.k: mwahahahaha! so i guess there still not mine crys more

* * *

"Sirius, we need your help." Megan and Watson came charging into the great hall.

"What is it Megan?"

"Wolf-boy wouldn't talk. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, shoot."

"Where were you on the night-"

"Watson, no. Anyway, you said that you didn't see the girls face, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what color was her hair?" Sirius thought about it for a while.

"Ummm... it was either brown or blond. But I might have been seeing Remus' hair. He had a lot of it, you know."

"Break out a clipboard, Watson."

"Righteo! Clipboard, check!"

"You said brown or blond, right?"

"Yup, it was brown or blond, or it could have been red. I'm not sure." Megan started scribbling on the clipboard.

"About how long was it?"

"Like I could tell. Lupin had his hands there. Actually, he had them everywhere."

"That's sick." Megan looked at him in disgust.

"No, that's Remus."

"Well that excludes everyone with black hair, or anyone that has died their hair green, red, blue, gray or any other color."

"Which," Watson piped in, "is only 2 % of the school's girl population. Which leaves us with 88% of the girls to sift through."

"Well it's a start, Watson. Don't ruin my moment. Thanks, Black. Hey wait a minute. Where's James. Isn't he always hanging around with you?"

"Yeah. He heard about what Remus did and so he went to help Lilly. Ya know he really does like her. He doesn't mean to be a jerk. He just has trouble telling her that. But you can't blame him. Guys really aren't allowed to have feelings. Literally, we're not."

"Hey, Megan, what are you doing?" Snape walked up and put his arm around Megan's shoulders. "Just trying to find some info on the Lilly/Remus thing."

"You're working too hard. Can't you just chill for a minute?" Megan smirked. "Sorry, too hot to chill."

"But of course." Megan grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. (They like doing that, don't they?) "Get a room, why don't you!" Sirius walked away shaking his head. "Just ain't right. It just ain't right. Nerds shouldn't have girlfriends. It just ain't right." He mumbled under his breath and went out onto the grounds.

"How's the investigation going?"

"Not good. Lupin is acting like he doesn't know a thing. The only thing we got from Sirius was that she didn't have black or any outrageous colored hair."

"I have a theory!" Watson jumped up and down trying to be noticed by the couple that was now walking down the hall.

(Wait! What happened to supper? Megan was already banned from breakfast and lunch. Is she just not going to eat all day?)

"Hey Megan, are you going to go all day without eating?" Snape asked.

(No way! I asked first! Why do all the characters get the credit for asking questions?)

"I have first years sneak me stuff from the kitchen periodically through the day." Servius gave her a confused look. "Since when did you know words like 'periodically'?"

"I have the highest IQ in the school, remember?"

"HELO! I'm trying to talk here!!" Watson was now jumping up and down in anticipation. "What Watson? Spill it. I'm in the middle of a very important conversation!"

"I have a theory about who the girl was!"

"Really? What?" "Mr. Black,"

(Mr.? Really?)

"said that Mr. James really does like Ms. Lilly. Maybe he was the one to hire a girl to kiss Mr. Remus so that he could get a chance with Lilly."

"So what's your point?"

"We might be able to get some info if we talk to Mr. James."

"Maybe. It's possible. But I think your theory was a bit of. It was supposed to be: Black said that James really does like Lilly. Maybe he was the one to hire a girl to kiss Remus so that he could get a chance with Lilly. We might be able to get some info if we talk to James."

"Sherlock Megan,"

"Yes sidekick."

"What did you change?"

"Watson, don't ruin my moment."


	13. Hogwarts' Boys of Honor Club

me:in hospital stipid bomb never again..... j.k:mwahahahah! me: would you give it a rest already! so they are still not mine....

* * *

"EW! Lilly! That's definitely gross!" Megan and Watson walked in Megan's dorm to find Lilly and James kissing on the bed. In the words of Lilly herself, he was kissing her as in **REALLY KISSING HER!!** "And on my bed too!" Megan pulled them apart.

"Like Sirius says, 'get a room already!'"

"What do you need, Megan?" Lilly brushed off her skirt in an attempt to make herself look more orderly.

"I need to ask James a few questions."

"Wait, up!" James jumped up in protest.

"Why are dragging me into this whole Lupin mess! I didn't do anything."

"You sure about that?" Watson began to giggle and point.

"Really?" Megan pushed him back on the bed. "We have reason to believe that you had some connection to Remus' current situation. Are you sure that you weren't behind it. Think about it. We'll go beck a few weeks ago." Megan smirked. "You're walking down the hall and you hear the news. Your backstabbing '_friend_' just took a shot at your girl. Now Remus is dating the girl you've yearned for, years. You can bet you're pissed off. But you formulate a plan."

"Where do you think you're going with this?" James interrupted.

"Let me tell the story! Like I was saying, you formulated a plan. If you could make Remus look bad, you could make your move." She paced back and fourth with her hands behind her back, just like a courtroom interrogation. "So you hire some hot chick to kiss Lupin. You knew that Sirius would be in the library that day. When he saw Lupin, he'd tell for sure." She turned to James with a menacing glare. "THEN YOU MADE YOUR MOVE ON LILLY! You made your best friend look bad so that you could play the hero."

Watson thought to himself. "Sherlock..."

Megan was too absorbed in her accusations to notice him.

"Sherlock... Sherlock Megan..."

She still didn't reply.

"Megan... YO ORDUNE! LISTEN UP!!" He shouted

"What, Watson? You don't need to shout." Megan turned around to her sidekick who looked like he was going to explode.

"James couldn't have done it." He said in a calmer tone.

_"Why?"_

**"Don't question the boy. He's smart."** James said, trembling behind Lilly, scared to death.

"When we were questioning Mr. Remus, I saw a handbook on the bedside. It was a **_Hogwarts' Boys of Honor Club_**."

"You mean that geeky club for guys who are obsessed with rules?"

**"MY MOM MADE ME JOIN!!!"** James screamed.

"Anyway," Watson continued, "James couldn't have done anything. The rule is, and I quote, '_A Boy of Honor shall not bring shame upon his friends by means of lying or otherwise, even if said friend is a backstabbing, conniving, no-good-girlfriend-stealer. Said friend can be deemed a backstabbing, conniving, no-good-girlfriend stealer even if said girl is not actually the Boy of Honor's girlfriend_." Watson closed the large manual he was reading from.

"How do you know this stuff?" Megan was confused.

"I'm a new recruit." He said with a satisfied grin.

"See!" Lilly got on the side of James and put her arms around him.

"My James wouldn't do a thing like that."

"Excuse me. Did you just say _your James_?" Lilly nodded. "no i said _my James!_," James agreed, "her James. That's me alright."

"Whatever. We have to go." Megan, yet again, dragged Watson out of the door.


	14. you knew!

me: in wheel chair i'll get you my pretty and all you'r charecters too mwahahahah! nurse: ok young lady you really need to get your rest me: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! j.k:mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! me: stop dong that already! so once angain the characters are not mine...

* * *

"Hey." Megan whispered. It was about ten o clock when she snuck into the Slytherine common room. There, Snape was sitting on the couch hovering over a book.

"What are you doing here, Megan?" He looked up and put the book down.

"What kind of greeting is that? Why not, 'Hi baby, what's up? I love you, ECT.'" She flopped down on the couch next to him.

"Bad day?"

She nodded her head then rested it on his shoulder. "Tell me about it. It might make you feel better." She mumbled a bit and lifted her head, which was buried in his shirt. "This whole Lupin thing is not going well. First, Lupin won't talk. He's acting like he doesn't know a thing. Sirius wasn't any help. He only helped eliminate 2% of the girls in the school. Leaving us with 88% to sift through. And to make everything worse, I walked into my dorm to find Lilly and James kissing in MY bed!!!"

"Wait, wait, wait up. Did you say Lilly and James?"

"Uh-huh." She reburied her head. "I'm so tired."

"So you don't want to play 'Sherlock Megan' anymore?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I should tell you, it's Caroline."

** "What?"**

"The girl from the library, that was Caroline who kissed Lupin."

**"YOU KNEW!"**

"Yeah."

**"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"It looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to spoil it for you."

She hit him on the shoulder. "Not again... not ever again! Never ever again!!!" She got up and tried to walk off.

Servius pulled her back onto the couch next to him. "Relax. Just chill a second." He kissed her on the tip of her small delicate nose. She had a cute nose. It was small and slender with a freckle on the side of it. "How about you take that one an inch lower." She said and put her finger to her lips.

"But of course." He replied as he grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He gingerly kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

_"Get a room already."_

Sirius Black was leaning over the back of the couch. Megan looked up. "What are you doing here? You're not a Slytherine."

"Well neither are you." He replied.

"Yeah well I actually have a reason t be here."

"So do I. There's an interesting little lady here in Slytherine in case you didn't know. I just thought I'd pay here a little visit."

"What ever. Can we continue please?" Snape pushed Sirius off the back of the couch.

"Can you wait until I'm out of the room?"

"Can you hurry it up?"

"Ummm... sure." Sirius walked out of the room. And, needless to say, they continued... and continued... and continued again. After about another fifteen minutes of "continuing", Megan finally got up.

"Awwww... why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Get up." She half smiled. "I have to go straiten things out between Lilly and Remus."

"Why can't you straiten things out between you and me?"

"Seriously, I have to help."

"Fine. But when I go to your house this summer, I expect no interruptions!" He called after her as she walked away.


	15. Caroline explains

me: in hospital bed But! but! but!  
nurse: no buts! now sit still so we can operate!   
me: gulp operate?!?!?!?  
nurse: yes operate pulls out big pointy saw that leg just has to go   
me: yells and run out hospital, and comes to a stop in front of a phone  
phone: ring ring!!!  
me: hello?  
j.k:mwahahahahahaha!!!!  
me:STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!  
there still not mine BUT SOME DAY THEY WILL BBBBEEEE!!!!!

* * *

"ALRIGHT, CAROLINE! FESS UP! I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE IN THE LIBRARY WITH REMUS!!!" Megan burst into her dormitory.

Caroline was stretched out on her bed drooling over a guy in a magazine. "Yeah so?" She put the magazine down and looked up.

"You mean you admit it?"

"Yes. I was the one who kissed Remus. And Lilly already knows. So don't try to play that on my conscious. Trust me I got rid of that thing years ago. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had the guts to make a guy cheat on his girlfriend."

"Why did you do it?" Megan sat on her own bed.

"You know, he had a girlfriend, which made him unattainable. And unattainable guys are so sigh fascinating, and therefore ten times more desirable." Caroline answered.

"Hmmm... that is true. But why would you do it, if it would hurt Lilly like it did?"

"Like I said, I don't have a conscious. But anyway, it would give Lilly a chance to hook up with James. C'mon, face it. It was going to happen eventually."

"Then I guess case closed then. Everyone's happy, I guess. Lilly has a new boyfriend, so she's not upset. Wait! How did you get Lupin to kiss you? He doesn't seem like the cheating type."

"Well that's easy." She replied. "I used a spell. Ain't magic awesome!"

"Very much so, my friend." Megan agreed. "Hey... where's Lilly?"

"She ran off somewhere with James. I think they said something about the Forbidden Forest."

"Really? Well since the mystery is solved, I'm going to bed." She lay down and pulled the covers over her head. But soon she sat bolt upright again. "Hey, Caroline."

"Yeah, Megan?"

"You got any chocolate pudding?" Caroline looked down at her watch. "Ten thirty," she whispered. "Right on schedule." Caroline tossed a pudding snack in Megan's direction.

"WOW! That's the first time you actually gave me one!" Megan opened the pudding snack.

"I thought it would be better to be prepared."

Megan began to whimper. "Awwww! No fair!"

"What's wrong Megan?" Megan sat up.

"I finally have the ten-thirty pudding snack, but I don't have a spoon! WAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

Typical Megan. Caroline thought to herself.

The next day Megan told Remus everything that happened. "I was under a spell? Lilly was crying? Oh man, I have to explain everything to her." He shot off towards the girls' dorms, not knowing about what happened with his girlfriend and James.

"Lilly I'm so sorry." Lupin was sitting at the foot of Lilly's bed, talking to Lilly, who was sitting on Megan's.

"I guess it's not that bad. But why did you do it? Didn't you think it would hurt me?"

"You see it wasn't my fault. Caroline used magic on me." Lilly made a puzzled expression.

"Caroline! No way! She's my best friend, besides Megan... I think."

"It's true! You can ask her yourself!"

"Ask me what?" Caroline said when she walked into the room. She later explained that she was going sunbathing and came to get her swimsuit. Boy, I bet Sirius would enjoy that! To see Caroline in a bikini, that's his goal in life. Lilly thought to herself.

"Tell her what happened in the library was not my fault!"

"It wasn't. It was my fault. Well, bye!" Caroline grabbed her swimsuit and left.

"See! Lilly, I'm sorry. I really am sorry. Forgive me, baby?" Her pet name, baby, reminded Lilly that she was Lupin's girlfriend since he really didn't cheat on her. What about James? (What about him?) She had really grown attached to him too. What was she going to do? Lilly put her head down in her hands, concentrating on how to say what she needed to tell him. "Lilly, are you okay?" Remus crossed over to the other (SIDE, SIDE!) bed (Oh darn!) and put his arm around her. She shrugged off his cuddle. (Hey, did you ever notice that cuddle is a cute word? I think it's cute! CUDDLE, CUDDLE, CUDDLE!! I bet if you say if five times fast it would sound really cute. Try it! CUDDLE, CUDDLE, CUDDLE, CUDDLE, CUDDLE! See, it sounds soooooo cute!) "Actually no. I'm not okay, Remus." Her voice got a bit choked up. "I- ummm... Well something happened while I wasn't speaking to you."

"Wait a minute!" He interrupted. "Did something happen or did something happen?"

"No, it was just something."

"Oh, fine then."

"NO! It's not fine. Ya see, when we weren't talking, I kind of got to know James a little better."

"You're dumping me, aren't you?"

"Not in so many words." She tried to sugarcoat the truth.

"You're dumping me, aren't you?" (Well it didn't work!)

"Basically." Lupin got up and slowly walked away.

LE: I feel bad for Remus. I hate myself for what I did to him. What was I supposed to do? James is just so... interesting, to say the least. Why did this have to happen to me! First I had Lupin and everything was fine. Then I sort of, not really, lost him. Then I had James and things were perfect again. Then I find out that I never lost Remus in the first place. So I had to either really lose Lupin for good or lose James. Why me? WHY ME?!!! Now Remus is gone for good! He'll probably never speak to me again! Did I make the right choice? James is the type that you can never get rid of. Do I really want to spend the rest of my life with Potter, the self- centered obnoxious jerk?

Lupin, after finding out that Caroline went sunbathing, went on the grounds to find her. She was in a pink with yellow polka dots string bikini. She was lying on a seashell towel by the lake.

"WHAT HE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!!!!!!" Lupin charged up to her screaming.

"What are you talking about?" She lifted her rose-colored sunglasses and gazed up at Remus.

"What was I thinking, about what?"

"Why did you put that spell on me?!!! Why did you have to kiss me?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Caroline sat up with a satisfied grin on her face. "Don't you remember, Remus? I didn't kiss you. You kissed me."

Remus scowled. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't you remember?" The smirk on her face widened.

"It was two days ago, you walked into the library. For the first time, Lilly wasn't with you..." The scene changes. Remus is walking into the library, looking for a book to read. "A book... I need a book." Remus scanned the bookshelves. He was one of those people who needed to read something or else they would blow up. He didn't notice, though, that Caroline was hiding behind the next set of shelves. "You'll be mine soon, Remus. I swear it. You'll be mine." She whispered to herself. "The Tale of Two Witches... The Cat in the Cauldron..." Lupin read aloud as he scanned the shelves. Behind the shelves, Caroline removed her wand from her robes and removed the handle. She then placed a light blue powder, which she also obtained from inside her robes, in her wand where the handle would be. "Good thing I took that extra credit course on turning potions to powder." She whispered to herself as she poured the remaining powder into the wand. "Expelianous elaunchendo." She pointed her wand as she whispered the incantation. The blue powder launched in Remus' direction and hovered above his head before settling. "EWWWW!" Lupin exclaimed as he unknowingly sniffed the powder. He left the shelves and looked at a group of sixth years sitting at a table. "Justin, if you have to do that, go in the bathroom!" "Hey, Remus." Caroline stepped out from behind the shelves. "Oh... hey Caroline." Remus returned to the shelves. Why isn't it working? That love potion was foolproof! Caroline yet again walked up behind Remus. "What are you doing?" She said in her most seductive voice. "Looking for a book." "Really? Shouldn't you be looking for something else?" "What?" She slid between him and the bookshelf. "Really?" Remus asked. Just then an unfamiliar and undeniable urge came over him. "I guess you're right." A mischievous smirk crept its way onto his face. Well... you know what happens next. RL: What am I doing? Why am I kissing Caroline? Lilly is so gonna kill me if she finds out! I'm so dead!!! Why am I doing this? A few minutes later...   
A few minutes later, (Like I just said.) Lupin was lying in a corner in the library. Caroline was gone and the powdered love potion had worn off. "What happened?" Lupin whispered to herself. He obviously couldn't remember a thing. "I can't remember a thing!" (See. I told you!) "Ughh... Why am I sitting down? My head hurts. Did I find my book?" Lupin stood up and shook his head. "I'm going to bed." He walked out of the library. The scene changes again. We return to the outside lawn where Lupin and Caroline were sitting.   
"Why? Why did you do that to me? You ruined everything!" "Well everyone knows that when a guy has a girlfriend he becomes unattainable. And unattainable boys are so... sigh fascinating, and therefore ten times more attractive!" "But now I've lost Lilly forever!" "Well that's too bad. But you have to admit, Lilly and James to make an absolutely charming couple." "How can you say that?!!!!" He shouted. "Lilly was mine! We were happy together! And now you've ruined it!!!!!!"  
"I didn't ruin it. I made it better. Now Lilly has James. He's popular, hot, rich, and a jock!" "I can't believe you! Well," he gave a heavy sigh, "since Lilly is no longer a part of my life, you still wanna be my girlfriend?" Caroline shook her head. "Sorry, but since you don't have a girlfriend you're not unattainable. That means your attraction rate has dropped twenty percent. Besides, Sirius and me started talking today and... giggle well, you know. Well," she got up, "I must go." She trotted up to the doors to the castle where Sirius was waiting for her. They walked into the building hand-in-hand.  
"Ughhh!" Remus flopped down on his back. He watched the soft fluffy clouds roll by in the clear sky. "What's wrong, Moony?" "Oh, hey, Wormtail." Peter sat down next to Remus. "Alone, too?" "Yeah." Lupin answered. "Lilly dumped me for James." "Nuh-uh!" "Uh-huh." "I can't believe James made a move on Lilly!!! That totally violates the Hogwarts' Boys of Honor Club code of honor!" "Not exactly." Remus turned over on his side to face Peter. "The rule is, and I quote, 'A Boy of Honor shall not bring shame upon his friends by means of lying or otherwise, even if said friend is a backstabbing, conniving, no-good-girlfriend-stealer. Said friend can be deemed a backstabbing, conniving, no-good-girlfriend-stealer even if said girl is not actually the Boy of Honor's girlfriend.' There's no rule saying that that a member can't make a move on the girl if the girl and the backstabbing, conniving, no-good-girlfriend-stealer are at a temporary or permanent separation." "So... you're alone?" Peter tried to simplify the situation. "Yes. I'm alo-" A particularly gorgeous blond walked by them just as Remus was answering. "Would you excuse me?" Remus got up and ran after the girl. He could still be heard in the background calling, "Hey, baby! Wait up!" Wormtail lied down in the fresh, crisp grass. "Alone again. Nobody around but good ol Peter, me, myself, and I. Oh I'm all-alone. There's no one here beside me! My problems have all gone. There's no one to deride me-eeee! But ya gotta have friends!" Peter started singing a tune that he didn't know would be a famous tune. Or was it already famous. It would have to be pretty darn famous for a geek like Wormtail to know about it.


	16. the train ride home

me:grrrr! -sits on a park bench-  
freind: what?  
me: i'll never get the charecters this way....  
freind: wait! i have an idea!  
me:ooohh! wach out jk were comeing for you  
jk:  
me:.....were is she?

jk:-in the shower- mwahahahaha! -sings to herself...-

* * *

"I can't believe it's over!" Megan thrust her arms out in relief. "The year is over! FINALY!!!" The school was outside, waiting for the train. She grabbed Servius by the hands and began to twirl around, dancing for joy. "C'mon, Megan, stop. You're going to make me puke!" He stopped spinning and grabbed Megan's shoulders to stop her incessant twirling. "But I have to admit that the end of the year is a bit refreshing."

"It's more than refreshing! It's exhilarating!" She leapt into Snape's arms and began to shout as he staggered under her weight. "Megan! You know I can't hold your weight!! I'm not that strong!" She hopped down. "Well you better get stronger if you want to survive my house over the summer. With the dog piles and the wrestling--"

"Wait up!" James interjected. "You two will be spending the summer together?"

"Yes." Megan answered.

"In the same house?"

"Yes." This time Servius answered.

"Where all of the bedrooms are located in the same building?"

"Ummm… I guess." James walked off singing an unknown tune. _"It's gonna be a wild and crazy summer… doo doo doo bop bop! Shimmy, shimmy… wild… crazy… summer!"_ His voice trailed off as the train rolled into the station and students began to climb onto it.

"Come on! Let's get on the train before all of the carts are taken!" Megan yanked Snape onto the train, the same way she did to Watson. Eventually they found a compartment that was vacant and climbed in. "Now why are you sitting there?" Snape asked Megan who was sitting in the seat opposite from hear. "Because you're supposed to stay seated while the train is in motion." She replied in her best conductor's voice.

"I mean… come sit here!" He said, pointing to the space next to him.

"Why sit there," she grinned, "when I can sit… HERE!" She jumped onto his laps and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her on the tip of her nose. She felt the rising and lowering of his chest slowly synchronizing with her own. She kissed him again. Good thing Sirius wasn't here or he'd say—"Why don't you two GET A ROOM!" As if on cue, Sirius popped into the car.

(Wait a minute… What do you mean by on cue? I said that! They can't hear me!)

"Says who?" Sirius looked up and started talking to the ceiling.

(Oh crud!! They CAN hear me! Does this mean I have to stop talking?)

"Oh, no don't worry. You're doing a great job." Megan looked up also and started talking to the "ceiling" too.

"Like I was saying before I was so **_rudely_** interrupted," Sirius said. "Get a room!"

(Well fine Mr. Grumpy Pants!)

"I heard that!"

(Fine! I'll stop! **_For now._**)

"We have a room." Snape continued. "Now **_you_** get out of it!" Servius lifted his foot and kicked Sirius out of the room, simultaneously sliding the door shut.

"That was kind if mean." Megan looked at Snape and laughed. "He needed a good push." He replied simply.

"Where were we?" Megan asked. "Allow me to remind you." He rapped his arms around Megan's waist and began to kiss her, running his fingers through her soft, soft hair.

In the words of Lilly he 'began to**_ REALLY KISS HER!!'_**

"Anything off the trolley… ummm… you two." The lady pushing the candy cart pulled open the door to offer treats, only to find a not very pretty sight.

"Sure!" Megan pulled at least two-dozen galleons from her pocket.


	17. 18, 17, how many brothers do you have?

**chapter 17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeah!**

"Thank heavens that's over! My legs were getting cramped!" About one hour and fifty chocolate frogs later, the students walked off of the train and into King's Crossing. "You think **_your_** legs were cramped? Try having one-hundred pounds of girlfriend on your legs for an hour and a half!" "Excuse me?" Megan playfully punched him on the arm. "You're not supposed to talk about a lady's weight." "Don't worry, I didn't say your real weight." He replied. "You weigh one-fifteen. Remember?" At that she jumped on his back and beat his head repeatedly.

"DOG-PILE!!!!!!!" A huge mass of voices shouted. "AHHHHHH!!!!"

Megan had just enough time to see that it was her brothers shouting before they piled themselves onto herself and Snape. "Wait a minute." She said to herself, digging through the mass of squirming bodies. "This feels a tad lighter, about… one-hundred-seventy pounds lighter." She was correct. Her oldest brother, Chase, was leaning against a brick post. He was obviously not pleased. His rather long, light blond, hair fell across his face, hiding an unpleasant grimace.

"Mefan… felp!!!!!" Servius' muffled screams came out of the large pile of brothers. "Oh crud!" Megan reached into the pile and grabbed a hand at random. "Nope, wrong!" She said as she threw aside a small blond she just pulled out of the mound. "Wait… wait… now I got it!" Megan pulled Servius out of the heap. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." He said as he dusted off his shirt staggering forward a bit.

"Megan!" Megan's mom rushed to her and hugged her daughter. "Hello again, Servius." She let Megan out of the tremendous hold. "Yeah, long time no see, kiddo!" Megan's dad trotted up to the three, much like Megan would do. He wrapped Snape in a headlock and ruffled his hair with his fist. "Dad! DAD! Stop, you're strangling him!" Megan pulled her boyfriend's head free, again. "Sorry." Her dad straitened Snape's messed up hair.

"BOYS! FRONT AND CENTER!" Jack barked at his sons. They all rushed into an orderly line. (Like they can do **_anything_ **orderly?) They saluted and stood at perfect attention. Chase slowly followed, making his presence well known by deliberately taking his time and asserting his discontent. "Now that **_everybody_** is here,**_ CHASE_**, greet Megan and Servius NOW!" "HELLO, MEGAN, SNAPE." They said in unison. "NOW TO THE CAR! FALL OUT! MARCH!!!!!!!!!" The line of boys turned on their heels and marched out of Kings Crossing.

"Ummm… car?" Servius looked at Megan, confused. "Right. That's true. Ya'll don't have technology here. Ya see, in America, everybody new about magic. Muggles new about magic, too. Everyone just lived together. Sure there were special schools for magic folk, but magic was considered more of a talent then a secret birthright. It was almost like… WHISTLING! That's a good analogy… or is it a simile?"

"Whistling… how's it like whistling?" Snape asked. "It's just like a fact of life. Some people can do it, some can't." "So what does that have to do with cars?" "Muggles new about magic, and wizards had technology." Megan answered. "So… what's a car?" He was choc-full of questions about this interesting contraption called a_ car_. "It's a… hmmm… what is a car… how to describe it? A car is a transportation thing. It runs on gasoline by means of a complicated motor doo-hickey."


	18. kings cross

"Thank heavens that's over! My legs were getting cramped!" About one hour and fifty chocolate frogs later, the students walked off of the train and into King's Crossing. "You think **_your_** legs were cramped? Try having one-hundred pounds of girlfriend on your legs for an hour and a half!" "Excuse me?" Megan playfully punched him on the arm. "You're not supposed to talk about a lady's weight." "Don't worry, I didn't say your real weight." He replied. "You weigh one-fifteen. Remember?" At that she jumped on his back and beat his head repeatedly.

"DOG-PILE!!!!!!!" A huge mass of voices shouted. "AHHHHHH!!!!"

Megan had just enough time to see that it was her brothers shouting before they piled themselves onto herself and Snape. "Wait a minute." She said to herself, digging through the mass of squirming bodies. "This feels a tad lighter, about… one-hundred-seventy point 36 pounds lighter." She was correct. Her oldest brother, Chase, was leaning against a brick post. He was obviously not pleased. His rather long, light blond, hair fell across his face, hiding an unpleasant grimace.

"Mefan… felp!!!!!" Servius' muffled screams came out of the large pile of brothers. "Oh crud!" Megan reached into the pile and grabbed a hand at random. "Nope, wrong!" She said as she threw aside a small blond she just pulled out of the mound. "Wait… wait… now I got it!" Megan pulled Servius out of the heap. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he dusted off his shirt staggering forward a bit.

"Megan!" Megan's mom rushed to her and hugged her daughter. "Hello again, Servius." She let Megan out of the tremendous hold. "Yeah, long time no see, kiddo!" Megan's dad trotted up to the three, much like Megan would do. He wrapped Snape in a headlock and ruffled his hair with his fist. "Dad! DAD! Stop, you're strangling him!" Megan pulled her boyfriend's head free, again. "Sorry." Her dad straitened Snape's messed up hair.

"BOYS! FRONT AND CENTER!" Jack barked at his sons. They all rushed into an orderly line. (Like they can do **_anything_ **orderly?) They saluted and stood at perfect attention. Chase slowly followed, making his presence well known by deliberately taking his time and asserting his discontent. "Now that **_everybody_** is here,**_ CHASE_**, greet Megan and Servius NOW!" "HELLO, MEGAN, SNAPE." They said in unison. "NOW TO THE CAR! FALL OUT! MARCH!!!!!!!!!" The line of boys turned on their heels and marched out of Kings Crossing.

"Ummm… car?" Servius looked at Megan, confused. "Right. That's true. Ya'll don't have technology here. Ya see, in America, everybody new about magic. Muggles new about magic, too. Everyone just lived together. Sure there were special schools for magic folk, but magic was considered more of a talent then a secret birthright. It was almost like… WHISTLING! That's a good analogy… or is it a simile?"

"Whistling… how's it like whistling?" Snape asked. "It's just like a fact of life. Some people can do it, some can't." "So what does that have to do with cars?" "Muggles new about magic, and wizards had technology." Megan answered. "So… what's a car?" He was choc-full of questions about this interesting contraption called a_ car_. "It's a… hmmm… what is a car… how to describe it? A car is a transportation thing. It runs on gasoline by means of a complicated motor doo-hickey."


End file.
